


In charge

by experimentative_writer



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Eventual Fluff, Geralt is a good boyfriend, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jaskier does not stop speaking, Jaskier wants to be in charge, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Topping from the Bottom, kind of, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22094101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/experimentative_writer/pseuds/experimentative_writer
Summary: For once, Jaskier in charge of something is not a disaster.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 329





	In charge

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First time writing for this fandom (only saw the Netflix serie for now). 
> 
> WHERE ARE MY GERALT X JASKIER FANS?
> 
> (we honestly need more stuff of them. they are OTP material)

“Why is it always you who takes care of… this?” Jaskier asked suddenly while gesturing one hand in the air, his tone more than slightly irritated, which was something the witcher didn’t hear often coming from him. Even more so in the position they were currently in. 

How had it come to this? The white haired male had no idea. 

Geralt, frowning, pulled back just enough from the bard’s tempting bottom so the witcher would be able to control himself from thrusting inside the smaller man hard enough to silence him for a while. Sitting on his heels and resting both hands on his naked thighs, the witcher watched the younger man, also gloriously naked, turn to face him, a serious glare in his eyes. Geralt kept back the smirk that wanted to creep its way on his lips, knowing it would probably hurt his companion. 

“Wanna trade places? Should’ve said it before I put four fingers up your arse.” 

“Of course not, you brute!” the bard retorted, blushing a deep shade of red. “I’m only saying that  _ I  _ could be in charge once in a while.” 

Geralt kept looking blankly at Jaskier as the man continued his mumbling. 

“You know, you’re always the one who does… all the job! Tossing me around like I’m ragdoll- not that I mind, you know that-, treating me like you’d treat a wo-...:”

“Go on, then.”

Stopping his rapid flow of words, the younger man looked back at the witcher, an ounce of incomprehension in his eyes.

“I’m sorry… what?”

This time, Geralt didn’t hold back the playful grin that lifted his lips, punctuating his sentence by a sharp slap on the smaller man’s ass. 

“Show me you can be in charge.” 

Returning the smirk, Jaskier stepped closer to the older man, his hands roaming his broad chest.

“That, I will do.” 

One hand tangling in the white tresses, Jaskier bent the taller man by his grip on his locks and crashed hungrily their lips. His other hand continued to map the other’s chest, sometimes stopping to scrape not so gently a nipple, making Geralt hiss at the pain-pleasure sensation. Slowly, the bard’s hand lowered until it grasped the witcher’s erection, stroking it with the help of the oil that was already there. The older male grunted at the feeling, restraining himself from bucking in the hand holding his cock. 

Satisfied by Geralt restraint, Jaskier smirked against his lips before pulling away long enough to turn around, his back now against the white haired man’s chest. His head turned to continue kissing the other, with the hold he still had on Geralt’s member, Jaskier aligned his partner with his hole before slowly pushing back, the thick length filling him to the brink. He kept impaling himself until his ass was flush against Geralt’s balls, the older man grunting loudly at the pleasure, his head thrown on the smaller man’s shoulder. 

The bard shuddered as he let his body adjust to the sudden intrusion, relieving himself in the sensation of fullness. Wanting to draw the pleasure for as long as possible, Jaskier kept from touching himself as Geralt’s hands caressed his hip and chest longly, one hand resting on one of Geralt’s and the other returning to tangle itself in his white locks. 

After a moment, Jaskier tentatively rolled his hips once, which earned him a low growl from the witcher as sparks of pleasure coursed through his own body. Clearly he would need more balance as one of the taller man’s hands tightened on his hips and the other circled his chest, thus Jaskier spread his thighs wider and got on all fours, bending his back as he slowly rocked against his companion. Geralt got even louder with the new angle, his hands shamelessly groping the other’s ass, kneading the muscles firmly, but still not moving his hips. 

“Fuck, yes… fuck yourself on my cock, baby…”

Jaskier moaned loudly at the dirty talk as he fucked himself faster on Geralt’s cock, his own member bouncing on his stomach and on the sheets (he said nothing about the term of endearment the other had said, but he would surely tease him later). With another slap on his ass cheek, one of Geralt’s hand came to rest on the bard’s nape, stroking it lightly. A few thrusts later, Jaskier rose once again to rest his back on the witcher’s chest, the other seizing the opportunity to slide the hand that was previously on the bard’s nape to his cheek, turning his head in his direction to capture the smaller man’s lips with his own. After a small makeout session, the bard pulled back to look at the other. 

“Hold me and lie back.” 

Geralt smirked as he knew exactly in which position his partner wanted to get, so he tipped back until he was able to slide his knees between the bard’s legs, holding him against his chest with one hand as the other lowered them until Geralt was on his back, Jaskier on top of him. Both of Geralt’s hands went back to hold the bard’s hips as the latest got up until he was sitting on the older man’s cock. 

This new position made both men groan loudly as the younger started to rock his hips, his cock slapping on Geralt’s thighs the faster he got. 

“Yes… ride that cock for me…” 

Moaning lustfully, Jaskier picked up the pace as best as he could as he started to feel his release nearing. Geralt, knowing it, brought one hand to the bard’s shoulder and forcefully tugged him back, his back just above the witcher’s chest. The white haired man bent his knees as he met the other’s thrusts when he felt it. 

Jaskier cried loudly when Geralt hit  _ the  _ spot inside him that always made him see stars, not caring that the other had taken a bit control of the situation. 

“F-fuck, Geralt!” 

The older man sucked and nipped at the other’s shoulder and neck while one hand snaked around him, jerking the other off to bring him over the edge. It didn’t take more than a few more thrusts for Jaskier to reach his release, cum splashing on the sheets beneath them and on Geralt’s hand. The thigh constriction of the other’s muscles on his member sent Geralt over the edge too, emptying himself in the smaller man. 

Utterly spent, Jaskier all but let himself fall on the witcher’s chest, the taller man circling his waist with his arms after he wiped the cum on the sheets. The bard smiled contentedly as the white haired man nuzzled and snuggled his neck, leaving soft kisses here and there and inhaled the scent of the shampoo lingering in his brown locks. After a (too) short moment, Geralt shifted them until they were laying on their sides, bodies still flush to one another. They stayed in silence for a while, listening to the other’s breathing, before Jaskier broke the quietness. 

“See? It’s not that bad to leave me in charge sometimes.” 

Chuckling, the witcher left a kiss on the bard’s cheek. 

“As long as you only do so in the bedroom.” 

  
  
  
  


FIN 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Will 100% write again for this fandom. 
> 
> Excuse any mistakes as english is not my first langage! :) (and it was written in an hour so oups hahaha)


End file.
